


Goodnight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has a nightmare.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I opened my eyes from a dead sleep not exactly sure what woke me up. I rolled over in my side of the bed. On my side of the  
bed on my pillow... with my part of the blanket. Ok so I was still sucking up the after glow of being back with Brian. Maybe I didn't live there any more but I felt like I belonged there more than I ever did. I smiled at that thought rolling all the way to my other side. Brian's blurry hazel eyes were open. He'd jumped. That's why I woke up. I remembered feeling him tense. I always used to wonder, when I was weak and afraid and having nightmares every night after the bashing, how Brian knew to wake up. Even if I just opened my eyes and made no sound Brian's arms would suddenly wrap me up. "It's alright, Justin." I can still hear him say it. I wondered if he had a nightmare, as impossible as that seemed, if I would wake up. Guess so. Not that he'd admit he had one, or would even want me to touch him. I'm pretty good, though, at guessing what he needs. I kept myself a couple inches from touching him, and just watched his expression. His breathing was just slightly off. Only Michael or I would really notice. His hands shook just a tiny bit. I could tell because he had them folded over his chest to keep them still.

 

"Bri?" I asked. You've got to be careful with Brian. If you wrapped him up, and told him everything would be ok he'd just get out of bed grab the JB and stare out the window all night. I think I've finally figured it out. If someone comforts him then something must actually be wrong. As long as he pretends he's ok, and everyone thinks he is its fine. I know it's not really the most conventional way of thinking, but Brian didn't have a conventional life. If you had parents like his you wouldn't be conventional either. So I asked him, and he knew that I was asking him a million questions. Are you alright? What happened? Do you need anything? He let out a little breath and looked at me. To my surprise he lifted a hand and rubbed my cheek before pulling at me slightly.

 

Getting the hint I pulled myself to his side and rested my head on his chest. It was about me. He knew I knew it and there was no point in asking him. I'll have to admit I would have liked to ask what it was about, but I knew all I needed. It was about me, and he needed me to hold on to. His hand ran idly through my hair. He never mentioned what he thought of the new style, but his hands were constantly running through it or he would just kiss my head and smell my hair. Even after all that time with him I still felt chills when the pads of his fingers met the nape of my neck.

 

I looked up at him. His eyes were half lidded, and I figured he just needed a little touch to ground him so he could go back to sleep. He smiled at me. It was a real smile. He really smiled a lot lately. When we'd been together before Ethan he just smirked. No one could get him to smile. When he did smile you just stood there and tried not to stare because if he caught you he'd realize what he was doing, and his walls would come back up, and the smirk would replace his smile. I like to think the smiles are for me, and the new sweet soft kisses that don't go anywhere. They're just kisses because he wants to kiss me. I like to think that, and for once I realize that that's what I should think because that's what he's telling me, and I have to be able to put two and two together and stop expecting words so much. I give him my sunshine smile because I know it makes him feel better.

"It's ok." He mumbled after a couple more minutes, and I was pretty much positive that was more of a reassurance to himself  
than it was for me. I nodded and rubbed my cheek against his chest. I loved the feeling of his skin. I brought an arm around  
across his stomach and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep listening to his heart beat. "I like your hair like this." He mumbled his fingers finding their way to that special spot on my neck. I looked up and he just stared down at me. He didn't do words very often. I just smiled slightly pretending it wasn't a big deal that he'd just said that.

 

"Yea?"

He nodded.

"Me too. I'm going to grow it out a little more."

 

He leaned down and kissed me gently then just looked at me really looked. He smiled content, I guess, at what he found. His  
fingers linked with mine.

 

"Night Sunshine." He planted one more kiss in my hair before closing his eyes and sighing softly. I smiled. Who needs words when the actions are screaming "I LOVE YOU!" Sure this side of him will be gone in the morning, but he meant it. He meant to let me know it. He loves me. And it's wonderful.

Leaning back into his muscled chest I breathed in his scent. "Night Brian."


End file.
